


Repose

by hoshi (ladylune)



Series: Hidashi Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sloppy Makeouts, Tadashi Hamada Makes Things Better, beware the feels ok, comfort kisses hell yeah, wtf that's actually a tag omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylune/pseuds/hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the sound that he hears first, the ka-chak of a plate being placed down on his table. He turns, sees the hot wings, and it’s as if he smells them for the first time again—the scent is so strong.</p><p>“You have to eat.” He follows the hand that had placed the plate down, up, up, up until it lands on his brother’s handsome face. He looks tired, but not as tired as Hiro currently feels. Tadashi’s tired looks skin deep—something that he could wipe away with a washcloth and some cold water if he wanted. Hiro’s tired feels like it had sunk past his skin and into his bones; he feels like he hasn’t slept in weeks.</p><p>(Anonymous said: can i still ask for a fluff? Hiro is estressed and tired preparing the microbots in the garage and Tadashi tries to cheer him up and they ended up giving sloppy kisses to each others. I want admin hoshi to do it if there's not prob :)</p><p>prompt fill for Fluffy Friday @positively-hidashi on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repose

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly like, am so horrible writing makeouts and kisses. so _why_ do you guys keep requesting them haha  
>  feels though, feels i can do. and cuddles, that too, so have a bit of both!
> 
> also, regarding hiro: have you ever felt so frustrated and stressed that you can't do anything but sit there and cry? i have (*cough*finals*cough*) and let me tell you, it is such a shitty feeling. i make like aunt cass and comfort eat my way through the fridge, but luckily hiro has better; he has tadashi :'D don't you wish you have your own tadashi to comfort and cuddle and kiss you better?
> 
> anon, if you're reading this, i really hope you'll like it.  
> and for the rest of you: enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: i don't own bh6; also: un-beta'd

—X—

 

It’s the sound that he hears first, the _ka-chak_ of a plate being placed down on his table. He turns, sees the hot wings, and it’s as if he smells them for the first time again—the scent is so strong.

“You have to eat.” He follows the hand that had placed the plate down, up, up, up until it lands on his brother’s handsome face. He looks tired, but not as tired as Hiro currently feels. Tadashi’s tired looks skin deep—something that he could wipe away with a washcloth and some cold water if he wanted. Hiro’s tired feels like it had sunk past his skin and into his bones; he feels like he hasn’t slept in weeks.

“I’m almost done,” he mumbles, taking a second to push the plate further away. He usually loves the smell of Aunt Cass’ hot wings, the mixture of spices that was almost akin to coming home, but right now, they’re threatening to make him puke.

“No Hiro,” Tadashi says, eyebrows furrowing together in an effort to look stern, “you need a break anyway, so come on.”

“I’m almost done,” he throws out, but before he could say anything else, his computer chair is being pulled backward, turning him until he’s no longer facing the screen holding miles and miles of code on it. He starts to complain, but his words die on his lips when Tadashi picks him up and throws him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Tadashi! Put me down!” He hits his brother’s back with clenched fists, “I was almost done with the code—I need to go back!”

He could feel his frustrations building, he’s almost perfected the code, he’s almost got it done, just a little more and—and—Hiro chokes back a sob, the sound loud in the quiet garage. He covers his face with his hands and is horrified at the wetness he finds there.

Tadashi visibly picks up his pace. When they reach the red couch in the corner, his brother pulls him down as he sits, the movement making Hiro fall into his lap. Hiro doesn’t protest, moving instead to bury his face into Tadashi’s shirt as he tries to get a grip on his raging emotions. Large hands brush over his face, stroking his cheeks before moving up to pet his hair. Hiro keeps his face covered as he cries over his failures; miles and miles of coding that he’s been going through and he still couldn’t find the problem—“I’m an idiot,” he mumbles.

Tadashi, instead of quieting him, chuckles. “If you’re an idiot, then the rest of the world is doomed.”

Hiro growls and hits his brother’s chest before looking up at him, “You don’t get it Tadashi! I’ve been through that code so much that I could probably recite it in my sleep, and I still don’t know why it’s not working!” His throat constricts and he looks down again, fighting not to burst into another set of tears. “I don’t know why…,” he whispers. “I’m supposed to be a genius…”

Tadashi just sighs, the sound the only warning Hiro gets before his brother cradles his face with his hands and leans down to kiss him.

It starts off soft, just the barest brush of skin against his own. Tadashi’s lips are chapped but Hiro can’t complain because his are probably just as bad considering he had been chewing on them all day. Tadashi doesn’t seem to mind however, and when he deepens the kiss, Hiro surrenders to it with a sigh.

He wraps his arms around his big brother’s neck, running fingers through the soft strands of his hair as Tadashi pulls him closer. Tadashi’s kisses were always slow, he kisses as if he would love nothing more than to just sit there and lavish attention on Hiro’s lips, as if he wants to do it forever. Hiro is usually the one to push, to nip, bite, and coax his brother until he’s pushing Hiro down and drawing blood.

Today though, today, Hiro lets Tadashi fully lead; when a tongue licks at his lips, he allows it entrance without a second thought. Their tongues meet and dance, running over teeth as they taste inside of each other’s mouths. Hiro grips at Tadashi’s hair, needing to ground himself to something as he struggles to keep up.

The kiss becomes sloppier with more time that passes, and when it becomes too much, Tadashi has to hold him still while he himself moves away. Hiro whimpers and opens his eyes just in time to see a connecting strand of their saliva break and fall.

“Why’d you stop?” He whispers as Tadashi brushes his thumb over Hiro’s bottom lip.

“Didn’t you want to get back to work?” Tadashi asks with a small smile.

He acts cool but the heavy blush on his cheeks gives him away. Hiro smiles back regardless because Tadashi had initiated a make-out session to distract him, and it had actually worked.

“Maybe I’ll take a longer break,” he says as he runs his fingertips over the stubble that’s starting to form over his brother’s jaw. The stress that had threatened to pull him under just minutes ago was gone and all Hiro feels now is the overwhelming desire to cuddle into his brother’s arms and sleep for a couple of weeks.

Tadashi hums, “Good choice.”

Hiro’s stomach, of course, chooses that moment to make itself known. Tadashi just laughs however, sweet and kind, before nudging him off to fetch the plate he had brought in earlier.

Hiro spends the rest of the night curled up against Tadashi’s side, an old anime they both like playing on the TV and a blanket that Tadashi procures from somewhere draped over them both. “You’re not and never will be an idiot,” Tadashi tells him later when they’re laying horizontal on their little couch, “a knucklehead? Yes, definitely,” he chuckles and Hiro has to hide his smile into the older man’s collarbone at the warmth that fills his chest. “But you’ll never be an idiot,” he continues, “you’re going to help a lot of people so don’t you ever give up, okay? No matter how frustrating that code is.”

Hiro closes his eyes and tries to swallow the lump in his throat, “A-And if I can’t?”

“Then you come get me,” he answers, no hesitation in his voice. “You come get me and I’ll kiss you until that big brain of yours starts working again.”

Hiro pushes himself off his brother’s chest and takes in the man’s bright smile. The sureties of his words are echoed in every wrinkle on his face and that fact alone gives Hiro the strength to push away the doubts still lingering at the corners. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss against Tadashi’s lips, an acceptance, a promise, and a thank you that he cannot voice aloud.

Tadashi’s smile is soft when he pulls away and Hiro knows without a doubt that he understands.

 

.

 

Hiro wakes up in the morning with a gasp.

He scrambles off his still sleeping brother, legs faltering underneath him as soon as they hit the ground. He growls at them to cooperate as he half-stumbles, half-staggers back to his computer. The code is still waiting for him and instead of the stress that he felt from last night, all he feels now is the determination to fix it.

Tadashi wakes up to the sound of the 3D printer spitting out the first of the microbots. He has a second to look at it and try to make sense of what was being spat out of the machine before Hiro throws himself onto him with giddiness rushing like adrenaline through his veins.

“Wha—“

Hiro wastes no time in latching their lips together, intent on finishing what they had started last night.

 

—X—

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are buttons of love (pls love meee) & comments will be repaid back in happy tears :'D
> 
> go check out [positively-hidashi](http://positively-hidashi.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, and come say hi on my blog [hoshikuso](http://hoshikuso.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
